Das vierte Reich
Wiki Notice: This article might contain some Third Reich imagery or fiction of such. These are not intended to offend and are only to be used in a roleplaying setting. The group is a alternate reality WW2 RP where Germany has won the war (EX. Wolfenstein) where the party forms and tries to now spread it's ideals of World Order and peace to the rest of the universe, Which built the Reich to a world power. The Reich Das Vierte Reich, The brain child of ✠ Enigma ✠,Tawana Bandicoot And ServerSide to unify the VRChat Wolfenstein communities, The group was born originally as "The 4th Reich" to the Wolfenstein Communities and VRChat, The 4th Reich was a group formed originally as a flash mob of Dancing WW2-Era Germans, But later on the road, ✠ Enigma ✠,Tawana Bandicoot And ServerSide took it to the next level and organized a group of men to build an empire in VRChat, "The 4th Reich" had failed miserably due to internal issues, The fall of the VRChat Wolfenstein Communities and the formation of the Seventh Reich, Which then fell apart again. This lead to the founders heading their separate ways until they met up one last time on the anniversary of the founding of "The 4th Reich" to brainstorm and create "Das Vierte Reich" a group founded with some of the same ideas of "The 4th Reich" and strengthened the group and fixed it's past mistakes and issues, But then TH3GODFATHER left The group While ✠ Enigma ✠ and the rest has been through a lot of many things and still holds together. Branches The Group has 4 different Branches of Armee, Persönliche Leibstandarte, Kaiserliche Marine, and Kaiserliche Afrikakorps Kaiserliche Armee (Imperial Army) The Army is broken into 3 divisions of Heer (Imperial Infantry), Heeresluftstreitkräfte (Imperial Airforce), and Panzerdivision (Armored Cavalry). Heer (Imperial Infantry) The Imperial Army was the first entity to emerge by the start of its journey. They were the first ones to raid Uganda on the first contact. They sport Imperial blue tops with spiked Prussian helmets armed with bolt actions with bayonets fixed. Now they sport a more streamlined darker helmet along with a scarf, a darker top, pistol holster, and grenades. Heeresluftstreitkräfte (Imperial Air Force) The Imperial Air Force was originally an outlet for members to transfer over to. More so for the individuals that want to have a good time with roleplay as they function the same way like the Imperial Navy. They can be seen around private worlds sporting a brown top along with a khaki garrison cap with flight goggles. Panzerdivision (Armored Calvary) In recognition to the excellence and the performance of the Imperial Army and its raids, the Ugandans would develop weapons of their own in an attempt to combat the Imperials in any way they can, involving large breeds of Knuckles and vehicles of their own. To counteract this Imperial Command had decided to develop an Armoured Division, as it would be required of any formal military. The ranks consist of tankers bearing black tops complimented with a black garrison cap with headphones. A variant to that are grenadiers, equipped with explosive projectiles to counteract armored attacks. Kaiserliche Marine (Imperial Navy) During the Band of Das vierte Reich's inception, its Navy displayed significant attention as well as an activity during its founding. In response to this; a former administrator who was denied a leadership role within the BoW transferred back over to the Imperial Division, and adopted the Battalion structure, influencing the birth of the Imperial's own Navy. The birth of the Navy simultaneously inspired the birth of additional branches. As time passed, The Navy went into an inactive slumber as many members either left or went inactive to the point that it was nearing disbanding. Though In current times the Navy has undergone a massive restructure and rebirth under the command of Großadmiral Romsky and Vize Admiral NateSupreme. Now fielding the most active number of members as well as hosting weekly events, the Navy has come to house its own sub-companies(The High Seas Fleet, U-Boot Fleet, and Marines). Kaiserliche Afrikakorps (Africa Corps) The Africa Corps, a division to protect the colonial interest of the Kaiserin and the Nation mainly in Africa and middle east. Generalfeldmarschall Tawna Bandicoot is responsible for the troops in East-Africa. They are looking for old Relicts and Treasures but they're mostly there to secure the Area in the eastern section of Africa. Persönliche Leibstandarte (Personal Guard) The Personal Guard's initial purpose was to be the eyes and ears of the Kaiser himself. However, over the span of several months, their purpose had been modified not only to serve the Kaiserin herself but observe and protect the special interest of the Das vierte Reich. Guards are handpicked and have to be loyal to the Reichsmarschall and the entire Das vierte Reich. The tech of the Reich The führer of Das Vierte Reich, ✠ Enigma ✠,Tawana Bandicoot And ServerSide begun building weapons and technology to build up the defense of the group and it's allies. The group and it's tech is highly advanced for it's time, It even has created a Time Machine and other unique experimental technologies. The alliance with Zenic CO. Das Vierte Reich's führer, ✠ Enigma ✠, met with Zenic Co. founder and CEO BWC, during a trip to White City, a City under Zenic CO.'s control, due to the Reich crossing upon them when clearing out a nearby forest and making a weapons testing facilities, This lead to a meeting of the two heads and an alliance was made, The alliance allowed both parties to work together and form a stronger future for all of the people, The groups have currently begun supplying each other with tech and facilities. Trivia *The RP uses lore similar to the Wolfenstein series. Discord *Discord: https://discord.gg/6uaug23}} Website *WEBSITE COMMING SOON !! __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Browse Category:Comments